A New Life
by Krazi-Kat
Summary: Set in the beginning of BTVS season 7. Buffy has a job in the newly rebuilt Sunnydale High School and Dawn is a freshman. Also set in the beginning of ATVS season 4. Angel and gang are still working for Angel Investigations at the L.A Hotel. Cordy and Ang
1. Chapter 1- Welcome back to Sunnydale

Title: A New Life  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or anything else that relates to Joss' BTVS and ATVS  
  
Spoiler: Major B/A crossover event!  
  
Summery: Set in the beginning of BTVS season 7. Buffy has a job in the newly rebuilt Sunnydale High School and Dawn is a freshman. Also set in the beginning of ATVS season 4. Angel and gang are still working for Angel Investigations at the L.A Hotel. Cordy and Angel are falling for each other.  
  
Distribution: Put it wherever just as long as it has my name on it.  
  
Sunnydale High School is buzzing with new life. Students come in and out of the building, socializing with each other before morning classes. A black Explorer pulls into a parking space in front of the school. Buffy and Dawn get out of the car. Buffy is holding a bunch of books and a bag hung over her shoulder. Dawn, who is carrying a notebook and a backpack on her back walks next to Buffy. They walk up the stairs and stop right in front of the doors. "Are you sure you're ready for this?" Dawn asked as she watched Buffy try to balance her books. "If there were an apocalypse coming I would be more prepared. But here I am in old, well actually new, but old to me, even though it's new, Sunnydale High." Buffy said nervously, almost dropping all her books. Dawn gave her a knowing smile and left to join her friends in all the excitement. Buffy put her books on top of her desk and threw her bag on her chair. Buffy stepped out of her office and looked around. The library looked a little different from when she was a student. There were was no door in the back of the stacks, the library computers were on the other side of the room, and instead of a round table there were two rectangular ones. Tons of memories came to Buffy's mind like when she defeated the Master, all the training she had done, all the times they had to lock Oz up in the cage (which was no longer there), and all the round the clock scooby meetings. She sat there daydreaming for several minutes when she realized that the students would be here to pick up textbooks. Buffy gave a little sigh and started getting to work.  
  
* * * *  
  
In L.A, Angel and his gang were busy working on a new case. Wesley was looking threw books with Cordy in Wesley's office and Fred was looking at some samples under her microscope. Angel was cleaning his weapons, ready for action. Angel, who was beginning to get restless, stopped cleaning his weapons and went over to Wesley and Cordelia. "Have you found anything?" He asked impatiently. "No" Wesley said, not looking up. He turned the page and Cordelia shouted out. "That's the one, he's the one I saw in my vision." "Great" Angel said walking off. He grabed the ax he had been cleaning and was heading for the door. "Angel!" Cordelia yelled out as she ran after him. Angel stopped and spun around to face her. "We don't even know how to kill it yet and you're just going to run out there and get yourself killed.again." She continued. "Wesley?" "Just chop off its head." Wesley said. With that Angel started walking again. "Angel" Cordelia called out. Angel stopped and she walked up to him and took his hand. "From what I saw in my vision that thing is pretty harsh. Please be careful." Angel looked deep into Cordelia's eyes and he just gave a little nod and slipped out the door. 


	2. Chapter 2- Danger

Students filled the library looking for all the books they would need for school. Buffy had just finished helping out a student when Dawn and a couple of her friends walked into the library. Dawn walked up to Buffy and said "hey Buffy, how's work going?"  
"Ok I guess. At least I won't be coming home smelling like the Double meat Palace anymore." Dawn laughed and went looking for books. Soon the the library was back to its usual empty state. Only Buffy was there, thinking of past times. After work her and Dawn would go to the magic shop to meet up with Anya and Xander.  
  
* * * *  
  
Giles sat on the table and across from him sat Willow. Willow looked around and in her hands she held a little hand towel that she twisted around and around. Giles could tell that Willow was still very nervous from the ordeal that she had gone threw a few months ago. She had come very far in her mental health progress since they first flew to England.   
"Willow?"  
"I can't go back. I nearly killed everybody."  
"We went over this already. You needed help and you have had it. It's been months and you need to start a new life."  
"What if they hate me, Giles?"  
"Its time to start a new life, Tara would have wanted you to."  
Tears welled up in Willow's eyes. Tears came rolling down her eyes as she though of what Tara would have said about the last few months. But Giles was right, Tara would want her to start a new life, when she was ready and she was ready.  
  
* * * *  
  
It was night in L.A and Angel walked into the hotel. Fred, Gunn, Wesley and Cordy looked at him with guilty looks. Cordy was sitting down and Fred was next to her. Wesley had been looking threw a book and Gunn sat in a corner just watching them.   
"What?" Angel asked with building suspicion.   
"I had a vision." Cordy said looking down. Then she looked back up and said "Buffy is in great danger and she doesn't know a thing about it." 


End file.
